


The Calm Before

by TARDIS_stowaway



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_stowaway/pseuds/TARDIS_stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eighth Doctor was born marked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calm Before

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the TV movie for the first time since it aired, back before I knew what Doctor Who was. Knowing this incarnation would go on to fight the Time War, I started thinking (dangerous business, that), one thing led to another, and voila! This was my first attempt at drabbling. 100 words exactly in MS Word. At the time when I wrote this drabble, the TV movie and a few fics were all I knew of Eight, though I have since heard a few audios.

The first thing you know is this: you are alive. There is no second thing: you’re almost innocent. It hurts.

  
So you dress yourself in velvet, comfort fabric, and realize some more things: you have two hearts but still need Grace. You don’t notice the mark of death clinging to your toe.

  
Millennium! Everyone parties like it’s 1999. Meanwhile, you and Grace save the world.

  
Your home is beautiful from space. Grace won’t follow you.

  
As she walks away, you notice the death tag, forgotten inside your shoe. You will always be marked, and Grace will never come to Gallifrey.


End file.
